


Write love on my arms

by chickyhannah



Series: Write love on my arms AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Ideas are welcome!, M/M, Natural Disasters, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Permanent Injury, Possible Mpreg, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Writing on Skin, eventual blind!kageyama, haven't decided yet, just flashbacks, like how would it work?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickyhannah/pseuds/chickyhannah
Summary: When one turns 16, they gain a connection to their soulmate, where everything that appears on their skin also appears on their soulmates. The world isn't perfect though, and there is discrimination everywhere. Follow 10 couples, through their struggle to accept themselves, their soulmates, and fight back against life and the problems it bestows upon them.





	

Write love on my arms

Hello Everyone! Hannah here. I've gotten into the habit of writing an introductory A/N to my stories. Ive been wanting to write this for awhile now. I finished the third season of Haikyuu and caught up in the manga and i'm drowning in the fandom. Haikyuu has some really amazing Soulmate AU's and in particular, i have become fond of the "Whatever marks appear on your body, such as pen marks, bruises etc, show up on your soulmates body" AU. I really wanted to write a multi chaptered Soulmate AU fic, with Common couples and Rarepairs and Polyamory and maybe even mpreg somehow! I have a lot of ships for Haikyuu, and this is my first fic for the series so i have a lot of fangirl built up, but after much pain, i finally decided which pairings I was most eager to write. 

The Popular ships (The ones with lots of fanfiction/art/etc):  
Daisuga  
Asanoya  
Iwaoi  
Levyaku

Semi popular Pairs (Are more popular than Rarepairs but aren't mainstream ships):  
Ennotana  
Matsuhana  
Kyouhaba

Rarepairs:  
Tsukihina  
Yamakage

ANNNND the Polyamorus ship is:  
Bokuakakuroken!

I hope you guys are pumped up and ready to enjoy this because i'm really REALLY excited to write this, I don't think i've been this excited to write in awhile. 

Love from Hannah!

Ps: I hope everyone is enjoying the new year so far!


End file.
